Cave Story: Before it All Began
by Dainar
Summary: What exactly happened?   This is the story of Quote, Curly, and Arthur. How they met, how they fought the evil bearer of the Demon Crown, Miakid. The cruel torture on the Mimigas, the aching heart of the Mimiga Hero Arthur. This is where it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

Alright readers, this is basically my first official fanfic. I've been re-playing Cave Story so I figured, why not write a fanfic on it? So I hope you enjoy, I love feedback, so please write reviews! :3

Part 1 – Before It All Began

Chapter One – The Creator

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. Then slowly, things began to become sharper. A person, stood in front of me. He wore a lab coat. How'd I know that? I looked at my hands; I already knew that they were that. I am a robot. "Your systems are all running fine. Hello there, I'm your creator." The man that made me smiled warmly but . . . his eyes, they seemed sad. His black hair, brown eyes, a handsome face, it all seemed to fit.

I opened my mouth and replied, "Hello." I put a hand up to my mouth, it all seemed so foreign. My skin was metal; my insides were a series of circuits and other systems. Yet I had all the intelligence of a human. My database, it was already filled with basic knowledge. My creator began to walk to another pod. I can barely see what or who was inside of it. A black haired robot, he donned a red hat and it looked like a green scarf. It kind of made me aware of what I was wearing. A pink tank-top, purple pants, and pink shoes, I felt around where my ears would have been if I was a human, instead I found two round, headphone like receivers that I already knew were for communications and of course hearing. I saw my reflection in a nearby pod, my hair was blonde, and the receivers were green. I looked closer, blue eyes.

The creator activated the pod that the other robot was in. He slowly opened his blue eyes. Again the creator ran through system checkups with him. I looked closer at the other robot, black shirt, red pants, green scarf, and his red hat. It all looked so natural on him. When the creator greeted the new robot, all he did was nod in acknowledgement. Which seemed strange to me, I thought to myself, I guess he isn't much of a talker. I noticed that there weren't any other robots in the pods. It made me curious. The creator faced both of us. "My name is Daisuke Amaya. I am a researcher for the world army." He paused. "Listen to me carefully; I made you two special, and different than the other robots. I gave you intelligence, I gave you feelings . . . I gave them to you for a reason that you will understand later, but also I made you to carry out a specific mission." His brown eyes studied us carefully. "The next mission, from the higher ups, is to go to the Floating Island, and recover the Demon Crown. It gives the wearer unimaginable powers, but . . . I know, I just know that the Demon Crown should never be put in the hands of the government here. I'm sending you on a mission instead of recovering the crown; I want you to destroy it." I took in the information slowly.

"So . . . destroy the crown? That doesn't sound too hard." Daisuke looked at me. "Your name, is Curly Brace, and . . . "He pointed to the robot boy, "That is your partner Quote. You two, you were made for each other, made to fight together, made to do everything together." The creator looked at Quote who again nodded. "They already sent the other robots to the Island, I'm sending you now, be careful. Return safely." He led us to a small aircraft. "This only has enough fuel to get to the Island, you'll have to find your way back, and also, I won't be able to talk to you from here. Curly, Quote, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." We were strapped into the aircraft; Quote already seemed to be programmed to fly it. He flipped several controls and stared at the gate which began to open. For the first time Quote said something. "Hi."

We were already high off the ground, in a very tall building. With a short burst, we flew out the research facility and into the vast blue sky. The coordinates were set, our mission in mind. We both looked at each other. "Hi Quote." I did my best to smile, and he smiled back, we already knew what to do. We were determined to do what our creator has given us to do. Destroy the Demon Crown!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Readers! Second Chapter's here. Enjoy. Remember, I love feedback. :D

Chapter Two – The Landing

Our small aircraft flew smoothly over the rugged terrain. Big rugged mountains and their peaks passed below us as we soared thought the open skies. It was exhilarating! I began to talk to Quote. He never said much back but he listened to me. "I can't wait to get to the Island, I mean, I know that we have a mission and all but the Island isn't recorded onto our databases, we have no idea what it looks like, what kind of civilizations live there, nothing, besides the intelligence on the Demon Crown." I realized that I was running my mouth. Quote continued to pilot the aircraft while I was talking, I stopped my talking as we saw a small object on the horizon. As we got closer, it got bigger; The Floating Island. "There it is Quote!" He nodded as he flew the plane up to a balcony on the very top, wrought of stone and marble, obviously a sign of civilization there. Our aircraft silently landed on the ground. I unstrapped myself from my seat and Quote followed the same example.

A sudden message appeared in my ears. It was the Professor. "Alright, this is a recorded message. Once the sensors were triggered, the message was to play. Your weapons, I made especially for you. They are located in the back of the aircraft. Curly, your weapon is a machine gun, specially made for you." I pressed a button on the side of the storage unit, it opened up and I saw my weapon, I was instantly drawn to it. Red. Machine. Gun. I smiled. "Its range is pretty far and it has 100 rounds that over time replenish itself. " I picked it up; it was the perfect weight for me. Not too light, not too heavy but right above middle. "Quote, for you, I prepared a special pistol," I looked to the right of where my machine used to be, a blue pistol, beautifully made. "It can shoot big blasts of energy. It generates its own ammo so you can shoot it as much as you want; of course it has a cool down period too." Quote grabbed the pistol and felt its weight. He smiled as he spun it around expertly and put it in the empty holster on his right side. "Good luck you two." The message ended there.

We climbed out of the aircraft and looked around. What I saw was horrifying. There were dead bodies everywhere. Robots and these other creatures, they were furry but their white fur was stained in blood. Some of them their eyes were still open, seeing beyond what was in front of them but the most haunting part was . . . that they're eyes were red. Quote grimaced as he saw the scene. We carefully tread towards what seemed to be a throne room. There was a small group of the white creatures; they were fighting what seemed to be a giant frenzied monster. "We got to help them Quote!" I grabbed the red machinegun that was on my back and aimed it straight at the white beast. It was about to swat it's paw down right on top of a tough looking one with a black eye patch and a brown cloak. His single yellow eye was fierce, the blade in his hand bloody. I unleashed a burst of white energy that tore through the beast. It roared in pain as it turned towards me, red eyes. The white furred warrior raised his blade and slashed through the berserk monster. It fell to the ground, and the few seconds that it was falling, it began changing, to a small white furred boy.

"Another one . . . Am I forced to bring my hands upon my own kind. Are we, the Mimigas forced to kill on another because the avarice of a human?" The Mimiga warrior turned to us and roared. "WHY MUST I HARM MY KIND? WHY MUST I HARM WHAT I STRIVE TO PROTECT?" His chest heaved. I was in shock. Quote stood next to me his pistol was drawn. "We don't have time for you." The warrior said. He and a group of younger fighters behind him turned to the throne room. "We have to defeat that monster." He turned to leave. "W-wait!" I yelled out to him. He stopped. "What do you want?" I lowered my machine gun and took a breath. "We are to defeat the bearer of the Demon Crown. If that's the one you are going to kill, then let us help you." Quote stared at me for a moment then looked at the Mimiga warriors. A steely silence hung in the air. A young Mimiga broke it. "Why should we trust you; your kind has killed more of us than the plague that had wrought us years ago!" I bowed my head. "I can't say you can trust us, we're different than the others. We aren't programmed to kill everything in sight, we didn't come here to cause more trouble. We're here to stop all of it."

"Arthur." The Mimiga warrior said. "Huh?" I was confused then I realized, he was telling me his name. "C-Curly Brace, and that's Quote." I tried my best to smile but the scene of carnage before us made it hard to do so. Quote raised a hand in acknowledgment and followed the others to the throne room.


End file.
